


Sunset

by AyuDev



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Manager Reyes, The comment that unravelled things, Whoops that slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, Lucio's manager, was usually good with his wordsUntil one day he wasn't.





	Sunset

He never quite expected things to turn out the way they did. Nor did he think he'd be the one the provoke it, but the way that ass moved in those pants, Gabriel Reyes had his eyes set on those pants hitting his bedroom floor. 

Lucio was a very bubbly guy, and very handsy for no real reason. Reyes despised people touching him at all, but he couldn't find himself to say no to the frog man when he wrapped his arms around the older male's waist to pull him in for some of the warmest hugs he had felt since his early childhood. 

Being his manager, it was a terrible, awful idea. In no way was this something he'd normally approve of. It was his own rule for a reason. He had kept the attraction to himself, and for the most part, was pretty good about poker facing their encounters outside his office. 

 

Until one day, he got cocky. Lucio sold out his first big show, and he could practically hear the excitement pour from the DJ as he told him the news over the phone. “I'm excited, and it was all done with your help. I couldn't have done this without you, Gabe!” 

He hated being called that, and no one else would have gotten away with it, they would have been immediately corrected, but instead he moved past that, “And if you are a good boy here, I can help you with much more...” 

… and that, came out so wrong, even he knew it. His intern nearly dropped his drink at the comment. Well there went his amazing poker face. He buried his face in his hands, and continued. “... of the future sold out stadiums I'm sure you'll perform in.” 

Little did he know, as the sun set over the city and his office, it also set on his chances of redeeming himself of hitting on the man nearly half his age.


End file.
